


Driving Me Crazy

by -catalyst (xo_thefirst)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Could Be Canon, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Sexual Tension, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24725032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xo_thefirst/pseuds/-catalyst
Summary: The moment Tobio comes home is the moment Kei’s attention shatters. He’s desperate, and Tobio probably doesn’t even know it. Probably.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 5
Kudos: 204





	Driving Me Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> is there even fluff in this? i'm sure. it's me. enjoy ;u;

The moment Tobio comes home is the moment Kei’s attention shatters. The Netflix series he’s been binge watching becomes nothing more than white noise, a blur of colors on the screen, as he watches his boyfriend drop his sports bag in the foyer of their apartment. He breathes in deep as he does so, carefully stretching out his shoulder when he releases the grip he has on the bag’s strap, and Kei can see the wince that follows when Tobio moves _just so_. It’s easy to notice now, after carefully watching him for the past three weeks, that he almost misses it when Tobio catches his stare, too, before walking down the hallway to their bedroom.

He keeps stretching out his back as he leaves, letting out little grunts and groans as he does so, and Kei feels like he can finally breathe when he’s out of sight. It allows him to shift his attention back to the television screen, where he’s obviously missed out on the last fifteen minutes of the episode, but he can’t find it in himself to rewind it to see what he’s missed. He knows he’ll only forget about it the moment Tobio reappears.

It isn’t long either. Near the end of the episode—or what he thinks is the end of the episode—, Kei starts to hear footsteps coming from the hallway. The sound of it increases the closer they come towards the living room and he catches himself flicking his gaze over to the side, swallowing down a groan when he sees Tobio reappear shirtless while rubbing a towel on the top of his head. It should be a sin to look that good, to have such lean muscles and smooth skin on full display, and Kei doesn’t even feel apologetic or embarrassed when Tobio catches his gaze again before disappearing into the kitchen.

Tobio isn’t doing it on purpose, and it _infuriates_ him.

“Kei, what do you want for dinner tonight?”

Kei wants Kageyama fucking Tobio for dinner tonight. He wants him writhing on their bed, eyes glazed over, mouth falling open in a desperate attempt to breathe in air. He wants him bent over the bathroom counter, pinning him there as he forces him to stare at himself as he fucks him through the night. He wants him moaning, screaming in pleasure, because it’s been three fucking weeks since they last had sex and Kei wants nothing more than to feel bare skin on his with strong thighs wrapped around his waist.

Kei groans as he hears Tobio call his name. “Take out,” he eventually answers, hears Tobio hum loudly in response. “The one five minutes away from here.” He doesn’t hear anything else after that and he takes it as a sign to breathe, to calm his nerves, because he knows any minute now, Tobio is going to come back out. He’s still going to be shirtless, and he’s _still_ going to be driving Kei crazy even though _none of it is fucking intentional_.

With another inhale, Kei returns his attention back to the television screen. He has no idea what’s going on in the show, but now there are two of the main characters separated by a metal table in one of those meeting rooms in a prison. The series is actually very interesting, hooking him in from the first episode, but his attention span is decreasing by the day and he chances a glance towards the kitchen when he hears Tobio tell whoever on the phone that they’ll pay at the door.

Kei frowns, “You are _not_ opening that door while shirtless.”

When Tobio exits the kitchen, his hand is in his pocket while his towel is draped over his shoulders. He looks like everything a magazine cover model could potentially _strive_ to be and Kei frowns harder when he sees Tobio simply raise an eyebrow at him. His hair is ruffled, still clearly damp, and Kei wants to _ruin him_. “You know that the entire world has already seen me shirtless, right?” he asks back, before pointing to the coffee table in front of Kei where his recent magazine photoshoot sits innocently on top of it. He’s on the cover and he’s shirtless, except for a jacket hung over his shoulders.

But it’s when Tobio turns, to probably return to the bathroom to put his towel in the hamper, that Kei helplessly points in his direction. “Not—!” he starts off, scowling when Tobio pauses to look over his shoulder at him. Like this, his tattoo is on full display, feathers starting from his shoulder all the way down his left flank to his lower back, and it’s absolutely beautiful against his tanned skin. It’s still brand new, faded hues of pink lining the edges of it, and it’s the only reason why they haven’t had sex the past three weeks. “Nobody’s seen you with your new tattoo,” Kei finishes lamely.

Tobio raises an eyebrow at him again, stretching his shoulder out at the simple _mention_ of his tattoo, and groans when it probably satisfies the stiffness starting to settle in there after practice. “It’s not like the delivery guy will see my back,” he says before he’s walking down the hallway. It gives Kei the perfect view of his tattoo again and he groans when he knows Tobio is right. “Besides,” he says when he comes back out minutes later, still shirtless, still with sweatpants riding low on his hips—Kei didn’t even _realize_. He’s searching his sports bag and Kei is grateful that he’s paying for this meal. His wallet deserves the minor dent because of how much he’s been suffering recently. “I don’t plan on letting anyone else see the full thing except for you. I change with my back towards the lockers now in the change room.”

Kei should feel satisfied because of that, because that means Tobio’s own teammates won’t know much about the new tattoo he has there, but it also makes him uncomfortable. Tobio should feel free to do whatever he wants wherever he wants. “You know,” he says, watching as Tobio finally locates his wallet. “You can show whoever you want. It’s ultimately up to you.”

“Won’t you be upset?” Tobio asks. He’s walking towards him now, staring him dead in the eyes, and Kei swallows the lump in his throat as Tobio stands next to him, causing him to crane his neck upwards to see him. There isn’t a trace of emotion on his boyfriend’s face and it makes him nervous. He glares at him.

“I’m the only one who sees you naked anyways,” Kei mutters, watches as a pretty flush of pink starts at Tobio’s ears to spread to his neck. He reaches forward to touch Tobio’s hand, fingers barely grazing each other, and he sighs softly as Tobio clutches onto his hand first. It gives him the leverage to coax his boyfriend to sit down next to him and, like this, he can clearly see the intricate lines that decorate his flank. It’s gorgeous, tempting, and Kei stares at it a moment longer before looking up into Tobio’s eyes. “Can I?”

Without a hint of hesitation, Tobio nods. He lets go of him to turn and face the other way, propping his leg up so his knee is on the sofa for comfort, and Kei swallows as he stares at smooth skin before him. He hasn’t let himself touch Tobio’s back since he first got the tattoo and now that the moment’s presented itself, Kei’s scared he’s going to hurt him.

“Come on, Kei,” Tobio suddenly says. It makes Kei whip his gaze up, to see Tobio looking at him over his shoulder. “It’s practically healed now. It’s just a bit sensitive.”

Kei understands that. His forearm has been sensitive ever since he got his first tattoo, but that’s been years by now. It doesn’t affect him as much but in moments where he completely invests himself in something else, forgetting about it entirely, the sensitivity of it skyrockets. “Okay,” he breathes, returning his gaze to the tattoo. It really is beautiful. He can see a crescent moon and crown hidden amongst the feathers. “I, uh,” he mumbles, before he’s reaching out. He gently pushes fingers against the edge of a line, hearing Tobio gasp at the touch, before he slides the pads of his fingertips down alongside it. He can barely feel the raised skin. The swelling’s definitely healed by now.

Slowly, he traces the outlines of the feathers. He trails his fingertips from one side to the other, marveling at how it bleeds naturally into Tobio’s skin, and _god_ —Tobio’s skin is so warm. He glances up to see Tobio facing away from him, trusting him, and Kei hesitates before he leans forward to press a gentle kiss to his nape, away from the tattoo.

Tobio hums, and then there’s a knock on the door.

Before Tobio can even get up to answer it, Kei is standing and grabbing a spare blanket off of the side loveseat. He unfolds it to throw on top of Tobio and his boyfriend looks so confused, he doesn’t utter a word as Kei grabs Tobio’s wallet, opens the door, and pays for their food. The scent of spices enter their home, but Kei leaves the food on the kitchen table. He’s not hungry yet and he hopes Tobio isn’t either.

“Kei,” his boyfriend starts, eyebrows furrowing together, as he moves to stand up. “What are you—”

Kei pulls him in with a hand wrapped around his waist. He quickly cradles his head with the other and he groans as he finally gets his lips on Tobio’s. Tobio’s lips are always soft, always moisturized with chapstick, that Kei can’t help sucking on his bottom lip. It pulls a soft moan from his boyfriend, his hands reaching up to tug at his shirt, and Kei makes sure his hands stay far away from the tattoo on his boyfriend’s back.

“Can I please fuck you?” Kei asks in-between kisses, trying his hardest to stay still and not walk Tobio back against the nearest wall. “Please, Tobio?” He’s _desperate_ , and he knows it. He groans when Tobio suddenly tugs his shirt upwards.

“Bedroom,” Tobio breathes between their lips. Kei doesn’t have to be told twice.

It’s a lot of fumbling, a lot of accidental smacks and hits against the wall, and Kei curses as he tries to put himself between Tobio and anything else they could possibly run into. It’s useless at this point, though. Tobio has him pinned back against one of the walls in their bedroom and Kei wants nothing more than to have Tobio pick him up and fuck him against it. He groans when Tobio pulls away, far enough to tug his shirt up over his head before he shoves his own sweatpants and underwear down, too.

Kei is breathless as he watches Tobio work. He walks to the bedside table to grab lube and a condom, strips the comforter off of the bed and replaces it with a blanket from the desk, and turns on the lights. “I expect you to worship my back,” he says before he gets on the bed and kneels facing the head of it. It’s a ridiculous command. Kei feels his cock twitch at it. He doesn’t even think he’s moving, because Tobio is looking over his shoulder again as he says, “Kei. Didn’t you want to fuck me?” before he spreads his knees and falls forward to his elbows. It’s the perfect position and Kei whines as he finally pushes himself off the wall. He quickly pulls down his pants and underwear, kicking them off to the side, and then he’s on the bed kneeling behind his boyfriend.

“Please,” he murmurs, anyways. His cock hardens when Tobio lifts his ass higher in the air towards him. “Tobio, _fuck_.”

Tobio moans.

His boyfriend looks absolutely perfect. The pink flush from his ears and neck have traveled down to the top of his shoulders and Kei stares in awe as he finally reaches out to carefully spread his palm against the tattoo. He can feel Tobio shiver at the feeling of it but other than that, he simply lifts his ass up again in invitation.

“Come on, Kei,” Tobio coaxes, breathes it out, “It’s sensitive.”

Kei can see that. It gives him all the more reason to give into his urge to lean down and kiss the tip of a feather. Tobio gasps at it, so he continues to press kisses all along it. He reaches for the lube as he does so, carefully distracting his boyfriend with soft licks next, and he groans as he circles Tobio’s rim, feels him twitch and gasp, before he slowly pushes his finger in. He resists the urge to bite skin when Tobio instantly clenches down on him.

It’s enough to have Tobio curse, to twist his fingers in the blanket below them, but then he’s relaxing and pushing his hips back for more. “Kei,” he groans, when Kei follows suit, pushing his finger in deeper to the knuckle. He stays still, smoothing a hand over Tobio’s flank, and tries not to rush anything. It’s been three weeks— _three weeks_.

“Three fucking weeks, Tobio,” Kei grunts out, falling over his boyfriend and bracing his weight with his hand on the bed next to Tobio’s side. It still gives him the perfect spot to rain kisses on Tobio’s shoulder blade. “Tell me.” He feels Tobio frantically nod while simultaneously pushing his hips back again.

“Go,” his boyfriend murmurs. “Come on, more.”

Kei pulls his finger out to carefully nudge a second finger in alongside with it. There’s little resistance before it goes in and Kei feels like crying. He pushes his fingers in and out, feels Tobio clench around him sporadically, and then he’s adding a third and Tobio is turning his head and tugging on Kei’s arm by his side. He slips, stilling his one hand inside Tobio as he falls to his other forearm, and groans when Tobio manages to bite his hand at the base of his thumb.

“Kei,” Tobio breathes, tilting his head a little more to be able to stare back at him. “Kei, fill me.”

All of Kei’s restraint flies out the window. He searches the bed for the condom that was left there, still pumping his fingers in and out of his boyfriend’s hole, and pauses when he finds it. Tobio whines at the loss as his hips keep moving and Kei can’t help it when he lightly slaps the side of his hip to keep him still. Tobio does so, but not without another little whine escaping his lips.

“You better fuck me so good, Kei,” Tobio warns. When Kei glances over to him, Tobio is babbling into the blanket with his hands fisting the sheets. “ _Fuck_ , Kei. _Hurry up_.”

Kei curses, as he rolls on the condom. He quickly applies more lube before he’s lining himself up and he groans as he sees Tobio’s hole clench in anticipation because of it. He’s not even pushing in yet, needing to wrap a hand around Tobio’s hip to steady him.

“Come on, come on, come on!”

Kei grunts as he finally pushes in. Tobio’s babbling falls away into a long, drawn-out moan and Kei almost forgets to breathe as he keeps pushing, keeps moving his hips forward, until his hips sit flush against Tobio’s backside. He bites his lip to keep from moving, glaring down at his boyfriend’s ass, because it’s _still_ perfect.

He desperately tries not to come right there. Instead, he tries to focus on his boyfriend’s back, lightly tracing the tattoo with his fingers, and moans when all that does is make Tobio shiver, hands clenching and unclenching as he finds something to hold onto. His ass is no different and Kei finally gasps at a particularly hard clench, falling forward to drape Tobio’s body with his own. “Tobio,” he breathes, wrapping an arm around his waist as he braces the rest of his weight with his other hand. “Can I move?” he asks, reaching over to bite at an earlobe. He rains kisses along his neck next, waiting. “Tobio, please. Are you ready?”

He gets his answer by Tobio nodding furiously. His hair rubs against Kei’s cheek, effectively messing it up more, and Kei breathes him in as he pulls his hips back slowly. It causes Tobio to moan softly, going eerily still as he does so, but then he gasps loud when Kei slams his hips back in.

It still fascinates him how Tobio babbles when they fuck, always moaning and groaning like he’s never had it better, and it always boosts the flare of pride in Kei’s chest as he listens to it. He drinks in his praises, his little gasps and yelps, and he groans as he finally feels Tobio’s hand reach back to latch onto his thigh. It’s right over his second tattoo, where there’s the small picture of a royal crown, and it makes him thrust faster, pushing himself off the bed to kneel so he can lift Tobio’s hips up that little bit more to make him scream.

And does he scream. He shouts Kei’s name, his knuckles going white as he grasps at the sheets and his thigh, and it’s almost bordering on painful if it didn’t spur him to please Tobio as much as he can.

From his angle, he can see Tobio’s expression from where he’s turned his face to the side. His gaze is unfocused, lips parted in an attempt to breathe between his little gasps, and Kei sucks in a sharp breath as he reaches out to splay his fingers over Tobio’s tattoo. It pulls a moan out of him immediately, his eyes rolling into the back of his head, and Kei groans as he wraps that hand around his side next. It’s tight enough to bruise, pushing on ink and causing Tobio to let out this _whine_ , that Kei is surprised when Tobio lifts his hips up that littlest bit, pushing back the exact moment Kei slams his hips forward, and comes. He moans long and loud and it’s the sexiest thing Kei has ever seen—he slumps forward to land a messy kiss on the corner of Tobio’s mouth as he rolls his hips against his boyfriend.

It’s desperate— _he’s_ desperate—and it feels like heaven when he finally comes with a stuttered gasp leaving his lips. He can feel Tobio moan again, arching his back underneath him, and the new shift makes Kei choke on air. “F— _Fuck_.”

Tobio is moving underneath him and it sounds like breathless laughter when Kei can finally get his bearings straight. His limbs feel stiff, but he knows the moment he moves, his limbs will turn to liquid and he’s going to collapse on the bed in an instant. He frowns when he realizes Tobio’s already collapsed onto the bed beneath him, his arm trapped underneath his belly where it feels wet.

“That’s gross,” Kei mumbles. It only causes more laughter to fall from Tobio’s lips and he smiles as he falls as far as he can to Tobio’s other side away from his tattoo. His arm is still trapped, but at least his full weight isn’t on his whole back. When he gets a full view of Tobio’s face, his heart soars with affection.

“I didn’t need to bite your arm this time,” Tobio murmurs. He’s blinking at him sleepily, a small smile on his lips, and he looks every bit satisfied as the cat that got the cream.

Kei laughs, “I’m not into biting as much as you think.”

“I bet if I bite your forearm right now, where your tattoo is, it’ll turn you on.”

There’s a challenge in Tobio’s eyes. It’s hazy, but Kei can see it and he doesn’t want to take that chance. He closes his eyes when Tobio leans forward for a kiss. It’s simple at first, a little insistent, and Kei groans when he realizes why when Tobio scoots forward until he’s turning him and draping an arm across his chest instead.

This time, he’s staring up at a grinning Tobio. He glares at him. “You can _not_ possibly be up for another round so soon,” he accuses, watching as Tobio simply continues to grin at him. “Tobio.”

“I know you wanted me to fuck you against the wall earlier,” Tobio confesses. His stamina is insane and Kei quietly groans at the mental image it brings. He silences when he feels lips on his own again. “Maybe I can, if you’re up for it later.”

Kei thinks he will be _very_ up for it later. But for now, he doesn’t think he can handle anything else. He takes comfort in knowing Tobio is as tired as he is when he yawns right then and there. “Let’s take a nap,” he suggests, tilting his head back when Tobio automatically lowers himself to lay his head in the crook of his shoulder and neck. He’s half-draped over him at this point, and Kei struggles as he removes the condom off of him, tying it and tossing it in the bin next to the bed, and tries to wipe them the best he can after tugging the blanket out from under them. It’s truly a feat when Tobio is dead weight against him. He has to use his feet to pull the comforter back up over them so they don’t freeze in their sleep.

Before he realizes it, he’s blinking up at the ceiling sleepily. There are smudges in his vision and he forgets he’s still wearing his glasses, taking the moment to remove them and drop them onto the bedside table.

“Food,” Tobio suddenly mumbles. His mouth is pressed up against his throat, and it’s almost incomprehensible as much as it is ticklish. “Cold.”

Kei doesn’t even bother responding to him. Instead, he turns on his side, pulling the comforter over their heads to block out the lights, and sighs when all that does is make Tobio push further into his space.

Well, they can always reheat it later.

**Author's Note:**

> four fics in six days, oh my god. but i had to finish the week off with more tsukikage ;o;
> 
> i read all your comments and i'm terrible at responding but i love you all so much, please know that <3  
> have you found me on twitter yet? :O


End file.
